The Kiss, the news and the little kid
by viksitotoo
Summary: As the tittle says, I'm going to tell you about your kiss, the news you has to tell him and a moment between you two andd your kid. A better explanation inside :) One Piece x Reader, Reader x Various Rated T to be safe :)
1. explanation

Heeeeeeeeeey, I am still aliiiiiive~sorry for the long, long, LONG inactivity o_o"

I'm back and I hope this idea works out :)

So, as the discription says, this'll be a reader insert with One Piece characters. The urge to start this thing came from this fic - "Darling, Can We Talk?"by Clara de Morra, I just loved her idea and wanted to try to make one myself, so most of the credit goes to her, go and check it out :)

I'm gonna start with Paulie, and the others (not in order) are:

Ace

Sanji

Zoro

Lucci

Law

Kaku

Shanks

Mihawk

Marko

Smoker

Kidd

Killer

and maybe other, but for now, these guys :)

Oh, and if someone reviews with the name of who should be next, before I finish with Paulie, I'll listen to them :)


	2. Shy boy-Paulie

Here's 1/3 with Paulie :)

Enjooooy~

* * *

The Kiss

* * *

So, it's been, what, 2 mounts, since you started dating Paulie, the shipwright. Sounds nice, right? Yeah, you accidentally confessed your feelings, while you were drinking with said man. You couldn't forget his shocked red face, so adorable.

Ever since then, you met more often, went out together more often, sat closer and talked a lot, but…that was mostly it…not that you minded your boyfriend being with you most of the time, but…Even though you weren't the type that liked non-stoppable flirting, wooing and the lovely-dovely things that most couples you've seen done. It wasn't what you liked, but still…you wanted more attention, you know hugs, kisses, and things like that. Specially the kissing part, you haven't had your first kiss yet, and you could only wonder what it would be like to kiss the shipwright.

You two met at Gate 1, you were the only woman that had decided to become a shipwright. At the beginning, Kaku, Lucci, Iceburg and Paulie, and all of the members of the Galley-La company, thought of you as a joke. You were mad at all of them, for judging you like that, but still, how many female shipwrights have you seen in Water 7? None. So, you ask them for a chance, no one objected and you showed your skills. Iceburg acknowledged you and made you a part of the team.

Paulie was not pleased. For him, a woman shouldn't be on men's grounds. It took him 3 months to get used to you being there. After those months, you two became close friends. He said that he appreciated the fact that you didn't, like he would say 'obstinately strut around in a contemptuous attire' or 'corrupt society'. In other words, you wore long pants, not short skirts. Plus, he said that you did your job very well and never rushed the process. Those compliments and his new attitude towards you triggered something in your heart. A few months later you two started going to the bar after work, only the two of you. It became a tradition, every Friday you two would go to the bar and do whatever your hearts desired. And as I said, your heart did what it wanted and made your mouth to open and say "I like you, a lot."

And that's how you two ended up as a couple…but it didn't feel that way…You could go and say it to Kaku and Lucci, but they won't believe you, because nothing changed that much. No closer contact between you two was made, not even holding hands! Yes, you were closer now, but, why didn't he even try to do more than the current things you guys did? You tried to hold hands or hug him, but it never really worked out…was he embarrassed to be seen with you? Those thoughts made you feel sad and betrayed, because you thought he felt the same...

* * *

Walking down the all too familiar path to work, you were accompanied by Paulie, who was smoking a cigarette and talking to you about…something…you didn't really listened to him. You were too caught up in your own thoughts. You had to ask him today. What did he actually feel…he did say he liked you, but that could have always been a lie…While in your thoughts you unitedly stopped.

"Oi? [Name]? Why did you stop? Oi? Are you even listening to me? Oi?!" He went back to you and placed an arm on your shoulder. Oi…you okay? We're here already. At Gate 1."

Lifting your head you indeed saw the large gate. But two things actually caught your attention and surprised you: the empty streets and the worried look on Paulie's face.

It was so rear to see the streets empty, only during the Aqua Laguna, were they so empty. As for Paulie's facial expression…it was new. He was normally so confident and, if not pissed, he was calm.

"Paulie…"

"Yes?" He cocked an eyebrow, letting go of your shoulder. You remained silent for a few moments, before you pushed him to the giant gate. "Oi? What the hell got into you from all of a sudden?"

"Paulie…I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." You stated looking the man straight in the eyes.

"Huh? Then ask." Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and exhaling slowly you opened your eyes.

"Do you actually like me?" As the words escaped her mouth, the shipwright looked away, shocked and a blush formed across his face.

"I-I…didn't I tell you when you told me back then. Why are you asking such a thing?" He answered scratching the back of his head and leaning on the gate.

"Yeah, but you act as if we are only friends…I mean, if you don't want to be with me and if you're doing it because you don't want to hurt me, then stop. I can handle it, so...don't pretend you like me, because of me! It pains me to know you pretend." You said and started walking away, because you felt your eyes water and crying is not going to help you get to the point of the conversation.

"S-Stop!" A rope tied itself on your arm and held you in place. Taking another deep breath you turned your head so you could look at the man. What you saw was that Paulie was not only blushing more, but that in his eyes, you could see a hint of pain.

Fully turning to him you waited for him to say what he wanted to say, that is, if there was anything to say. The shipwright was looking down at his feet, avoiding looking up into your eyes.

"I…I don't know how to act with you…" He mumbled it as quiet as he could.

"Huh?" He sighed and looked you in the eyes.

"I have no possible idea how should I act around you. I was in relationships before, but…" He scratched his head, not breaking eye contact with you. "I've never actually liked them that much and did what it came to mind, but I didn't fuck 'em or anything. And now, I, umm, you know, I l-like you and I don't want to screw things up…" After saying that the rope released your arm and his head hung down, guess that hit his 'man pride' very badly. "You're one of a kind and I don't know what I will do if I lose you…"

A smile crept on your face. Was this really why he was like that? You walked back to the man, who didn't lift his head to meet your eyes. You wrapped your arms around Paulie and you buried your head in his chest.

"O-oi, what-"

"I'll help you begin." He looked down at you. Withdrawing your hands, you took the shipwright's hands and placed them on your hips. He slightly flinched under your touch, but didn't pull back.

"Can you continue on your own?" Once again wrapping your hands around him, you smiled at him, hoping that it'll encourage him.

He gulped and threw his cigarette on the ground and extinguished it with his foot. The man wrapped his hands around your waist. He leaned down, closer to your face. Both of you closed your eyes and your lips connected. His mouth tasted like tobacco, from his cigarettes. The kiss went on and during it your tongs fought for dominance and you lost, but didn't actually mind. Paulie explored your mouth and after the need for air took over, your lips parted, leaving you two gasping for oxygen.

"You're good at this." You said after catching your breath. He smiled and hugged you tightly. You only smiled and hugged back.

"[Name]…I love you."

"I love you too."

Both of you heard sniffing and gigling. Looking around, you could see that everyone from Galley-La company were there, including Lucci, Hattori, Kaku, Kalifa and Iceburg, watching you two. Both of you blushed hard and glared at all of them.

"YOU PACK OF CURIOUS BAFFOONS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO ATTEND TO!?" Paulie shouted pissed off, still holding you in a tight embrace.

* * *

I hope I publish the next part soon :)


End file.
